Broken Memories
by ChampionOfKirkwall
Summary: Broken memories; some intertwined. How will the return of said memories affect the developing relationship between Elf and Mage? "Why was I never told! It could have changed everything!" The beginning of the story takes place after the Qunari invasion, but before the start of the final act. /Non Bioware cannon/ Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Marian Hawke was a mage. She was a beautiful mage. A talented mage. But, even though she was one of said 'hated beings,' her life hadn't been that bad. Well - with the exception of a few...mishaps. For example: The Arishock killing the Viscount, him trying to take over Kirkwall and the tragic death of her mother. But hey - that's life.

She was currently sitting in the local brewery, having a plesant 'chat' with her favourite Dwarf, Varric Tethras.

"Hawke, i'm telling you. No one can resist the ol' Varric charm."

" Oh I agree," the liquid swirled as she manovered the glass in circular motions, a look of ammusmant playing on her features. "My bodie's just tingling over the thought of you ravashing me."

"It's the chest hair isn't it?" Varric pulled at the open collar of his shirt with one hand, giving a flamboyant wave with of the other. "Nobody can resist the chest hair"

" Even Sebastian would give up his chaisen life just to have you for one night."

" I would pay to see him try" The friendly story teller replied, chuckling to himself. Suddenly, his eyes dimmed. "Hawke I've been meaning to ask..." Varric's posture turned defencive, like he was preparing to take striking information directly to the heart. "Who's side will you take? You know, when it comes down to it."

Marian took a seat and ordered another pint; she had a feeling she'd need it.

"Varric... Merideth is crazy. That much is certain. My father was a mage, My sister was a mage; I'm a mage - So are two of my closest companions. I can't take the templar side, even if my 'darling' brother is one. Maker, when thinking about it, if I did take their side, who's telling what Merideth will do to me when it's over. The right of anulment calls for every mage in the area to be destroyed. Not one should be left alive. In conclusion my dearest Dwarf, I would have to take the side of the mages. To many innocent lifes would be at stake. I have to protect them, Champion or no."

"Thank you for not giving me a heart attack, Hawke. The consequences may be severe, but morally, it's the right choice. Though…" Varric shot a concerned look at his friend, and placed a large, clumsy hand on her forearm. "…What about him? What will you do if-"

"He won't."

"But Hawke, you know he-"

"He won't, Varric. Trust me. If he did-"Hawke was a strong woman, but she had a hard time blinking back the tears that welled in her eyes. "- If he did…I would decide at that time. Right now, I don't want to speculate with if's and but's."

"I understand Chuckles; trust me. I do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Elf! Duck!"

Fenris bent at the knees, his opponent's weapon clipping the top of his ear. He swept his sword in a flurry, beneath them, ripping their ankles apart.

"Thanks for the heads up-"

"FOOORE!"

The Tevinter warrior jumped, startled, then froze as a large object sped past his head, hitting his companion's shield.

"What in Andraste's name was that?" Aveline questioned, as the severed Herlock's head fell at her feet.

Hawke hopped over the rock barrier that was separating her from her fellows. "What?" she asked, sarcastically when she landed. "He said 'heads up.'" The mage smirked, mounting her staff and winking in Fenris' direction. "Why? Did I startle you brave, brave warriors?"

"I'm just glad you have good aim."

"Would you have expected anything less, Varric?"

The Elf stared at his "team leader" with frustration filled eyes. 'How can she be so cheerful?' he thought, never being able to understand it. She has been through so many horrifying moments over the past 6 years; any one of them could render any normal person traumatised for life. Yet, she never talks to anyone about it. Hawke had a wall, and Fenris knew it.

"Hey! Glow stick! Hurry it up!" Hawke called, jokingly, waving her arms about like a lunatic, whilst standing by the cave's entrance.

"Hawke..."

Varric chuckled excessively, admiring them both. "Haha! Priceless!"

"Let's be on our way, Hawke. Some of us have work to do," Aveline interrupted the Dwarfs needless chortle. They began their way back to the city of chains, while some member's minds were on more pressing matters.

A loud crash bounced off the walls as a vase made contact with the bedroom door. Menacing, raspy, stress filled bellows rang through the old Amell estate. Raven black hair and brown finery clothing flowed as the exasperated woman made use of the fragile objects in the immediate area, to deal with her pent up emotions. Hawke had snapped. She couldn't take it.

Following the disintegration of yet another copy of Ander's manifesto, Marian fell onto her bed, wrapping her dainty, magical fingertips around her pillow, burying her crying face in it's comforting feathers. 'Why must it come to this?' She thought. 'Why must I brake now?'

Hawke guessed that it was because she was alone, for the first time in a while. There was no one in the house at all, aside from her. She had time to let lose.

She was going to weep until she could weep no more. Hawke despised anyone seeing her that way. She was and always will be a strong, independent woman who can fight her own battles – all battles, but her internal ones. Light drained from the world around her. She finally rested her worn out body, tired from the strain her emotions placed upon her.

Little time passed before a weighted figure beside Hawke caused her to awake from her slumber, opening her eyes only to see two dazzling emerald green orbs dancing in the dark, full of emotions she could not place.

"You do this a lot, don't you?" Fenris asked rhetorically, "This is your resolve?" He looked down at her, and ran his fingers through her short black hair in a comforting notion for which he was shocked he knew.

Hawke raised her wilting frame to face him properly. Had she forgotten to lock the door? 'Impossible' she thought. Even if she had done so, Bodahn always remembers to do so when he arrives.

"Orana let me in, Hawke – in case you were wondering."

"He knows me to well." She made a mental note not to be so obvious in the future. It was a wonder to her how this man could fathom exactly how she worked – every mechanism of her being.

"Would you like to…talk about it?" Fenris stammered, following his instincts and what he had been taught over the past four years – compassion.

The ruby lips of the mage were coloured by blood; bitten with stress. She sat up and draped her weakened arms around the Elf's broad shoulders, following with a simple "later" before continuing to show once hidden emotions which inhabited her tears.

Fenris wrapped his lyrium embedded arms around her small frame, proceeding to rub the centre of her back, shushing away her tears. He was there for her, now. No one could hurt her anymore. The affection deprived man felt a strong need to protect Hawke. That it feels in itself was a surprise.

It took the Elf a time to notice that his broken companion had fallen asleep in his arms. Not wanting to brake her trust, battle his emotions nor push his luck, Fenris laid her down on the bed, then got to the floor, resting his back against the foot of said bed.

_He was her emotional bodyguard. _


End file.
